


朵拉

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: ……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	朵拉

"朵拉，你的吸血鬼先生来了！"弗洛拉一边将托盘放在吧台上，一边冲我眨着眼睛。

我涨红了脸，慌忙在围裙上抹了抹手，问道："他还没点餐？"

弗洛拉笑着将我推出吧台。"当然，吸血鬼先生等着吸你的血呢！"

深吸了几口气，我慢慢走向吸血鬼先生—哦不，是马尔福先生，他一如既往坐在窗边的座位上。

他就那样一直坐在窗边，风吹起浅蓝色的纱帘，拂过他的脸，他被笼在纱帘里，好似壁龛里的一尊希腊神像，更显五官棱角分明，他一双深邃的深灰色眼睛仿佛隐含风暴，让人琢磨不透。

他默默地注视着窗外，那样专注，那样痴迷，似乎那里有整个天堂。

我轻手轻脚地走过去，怕打扰了他，待他感知到我的存在，微微转过头来，我才偏头笑着问："马尔福先生，还是老样子？"

我第一次见到马尔福先生是在三年前，那年我18岁，刚刚和弗洛拉从远方叔叔的手中接过这个小咖啡店，

我永远记得那个周三下午，他走进咖啡店时的样子。

我从未见过这么好看的男人。细长的眉毛高高挑起，深灰色的眼睛像是漩涡让人深深着迷，淡红色的嘴唇抿成一条刚毅的弧线。他有着典型日耳曼民族的高挺鼻梁和颧骨，饱满的额头却又带着希腊式的精致秀美。

他从头到脚都是完美的，无论是一丝不乱的淡金色头发，还是不沾染一点灰尘的黑色皮鞋，制作精良的黑色长袍上也找不到一点不属于它的褶皱，甚至连他的脊背都异常挺拔，挺拔到残忍无情。

他的脸色苍白，更显得嘴唇红润，我一直偷偷猜想，若他笑起来，会不会露出一口尖利的白牙，像吸血鬼一样。或许，他就是个吸血鬼呢，自从我把这些想法和弗洛拉说了之后，在背地里，他就得了个"吸血鬼先生"的称呼。

"吸血鬼先生"不仅脸色奇怪，他的行为举止更是奇怪。

自从那天以后，他每周三的下午都会来，坐在靠窗的位置，点上一杯白兰地和一份布朗尼。我刚开始还为他如此爱吃甜食而诧异，看他阴森森的样子好像只喝加人血的白兰地呢。后来我才发现，那份甜腻的布朗尼他从来都不吃，只是放在桌子对面，然后等离开时被我收走。

他每次都是一个人来，像个鬼魅一样隐藏在窗帘之后，看着窗外，不时啜一口手中的酒，就那样坐到日头西沉，然后结账，离开。

我被他深深吸引，他像是一个谜，身上笼罩着神秘色彩，我经常猜想，他在固定的时间到这里来到底是为了什么？

毕竟，在这样动荡的年代，是很少有人愿意放弃家中温暖的壁炉和家人的陪伴，来到我这个破败的小咖啡店坐上一下午，只为了喝渐渐走味儿的白兰地，看窗外萧索的街道。

直到那天，我看到了她，只一眼，我就知道那是他一直在看的人。

他们看上去根本不是一个世界上的人，与"吸血鬼先生"相比，她简直就是个光明天使。热烈的红发，温暖的棕色眼睛，嘴角常挂着笑容，鼻翼两侧的白皙肌肤上点缀着星星点点的雀斑，身材曼妙柔软，连我都不得不承认，她是我见过最吸引人的女人。

"光明天使"一出现，"吸血鬼先生"的眼睛就亮了起来，尽管他拼命保持冷静，可是从他急促的呼吸和紧抓着杯子的手上，我能窥探到他的激动与不安。他深深地隐匿在帘子后面，似乎怕被她看出端倪；同时，他又拼命地向前探着身体，希望能离她再近一点，再近一点。

我在角落里看着他，心揪紧了起来。

过了很久很久，他终于放松下来，靠坐在椅子上，沉重地叹了口气。我猜"光明天使"应该是离开了。

原来，他每周三下午来这里，只为了可以看到她，或者更确切地说，是偷看到她。

他沉默地坐在阴影里，低垂着眼睛，仿佛被抽干了全身的力气，只有右手在无意识地摩挲着左手小指上的一枚简单素洁的银戒。

他一直戴在手上的银戒。

我猜或许也跟那个"光明天使"有关吧。

"你是叫朵拉，对吧？"

我从深思中惊醒，惊讶地看着马尔福先生。

他对我露出浅笑，轻声说："朵拉，你能帮我个忙吗？"

这是三年以来，我第一次看到他笑，尽管只是嘴角微微的牵动，却依然让我心神荡漾，我迫不及待地回答："可以，当然可以。"

他从口袋里掏出白色亚麻手帕，将左手小指上的银戒摘下来，放在唇边留恋地吻了许久，然后小心翼翼地用手帕包好，递给我，看着我的眼睛说："朵拉，如果下周三我没有来，请你将它交给街道对面玩笑商店里的金妮·韦斯莱。"

哦，原来她叫金妮·韦斯莱，我听说过她，是哈利·波特死党罗恩·韦斯莱的小妹妹，著名的韦斯莱，一家子都是凤凰社。

"我答应你，马尔福先生。"

他对我感激地笑笑，从座位上站起身，在离开前对我轻轻点头："谢谢你，朵拉。"

这是一个真心的笑容，除了感激，甚至还有些宽慰。

门口的风铃叮当作响，他离开了。留下桌子上喝了一半的白兰地和依旧一口未动的布朗尼，还有我手中残留着他体温的包着戒指的手帕。

周三又到了，他没有来，我一点都不奇怪，我知道他不会来了，他再也不会来了。

周一的《预言家日报》上写着，黑魔王终于死了，而德拉科·马尔福——伏地魔最忠实的追随者——被罗恩·韦斯莱当场杀死，被她的哥哥亲手杀死了。

媒体向来不会对战败方笔下留情，他的罪行被一一列举，极尽批判，他的所作所为也确实令人发指，他罪有应得，死有余辜。

可在我心里，却牢牢记得他藏匿在窗帘后面，渴望又害怕的样子。

我眼眶一阵发酸，抓紧了手里包着戒指的手帕，戒指硌在手心里，硬硬的。因为我该死的好奇心，我知道，它的内圈上以精美的花体刻着"G.M."。

眼泪一滴一滴落在手背上。

我竟然为了一个十恶不赦的杀人犯掉眼泪，还要去完成他的最后遗愿，梅林保佑，希望我妈不要因为这个而从坟墓里跳出来。

她靠在玩笑商店的柜台上，和一个金发女人笑着聊天，她的一个哥哥过来招呼我，我没有理会，只是径直走向她，生硬地说："是金妮·韦斯莱小姐吗？"

她诧异地看着我，点点头。

我紧咬着牙，将手帕塞到她手里，含糊嘟哝："有人让我把它交给你。"

她迟疑地接过手帕，精致的亚麻手帕一角用金色丝线绣着"D.M."，当目光落到上面时，她浑身一颤。

我看着她咬着嘴唇，慢慢打开，露出里面的戒指。

"他每周三下午都坐在窗边的座位上看你。"我一个字一个字地慢慢说道，感受着刽子手般的快意。

她站立不稳，跪倒在地上，身体止不住地剧烈颤抖。

"他每次都会点一份布朗尼，放在对面的座位上，却从来不吃。"我低头俯视着她，继续说道。

她紧抓着手中的戒指，抬起朦胧泪眼，绝望地看着我。

她的哥哥冲过来用力抓住我的胳膊，恶狠狠地吼道："别说了！滚出去！"

我从来不知道自己有这么大的力气，在这种情况下还可以坚定地站在原地。

"他每次看到你，都好像看到了天堂。"

我从来不知道人会有这么深重的绝望，我在德拉科·马尔福的眼中见过，现在，也在金妮·韦斯莱的眼中见到了。

"他爱你。"

她只是哭泣着，哭泣着，不知过了多久，她才流干了眼泪，无力地靠坐在地上。

她将手心的戒指放在唇边亲吻，然后套上自己的无名指，戒指与她纤细的手指配合得天衣无缝。那枚马尔福先生一直戴着，摩挲亲吻过无数次的戒指。

她在朋友的搀扶下站起身，将他的手帕小心翼翼折好，放进口袋里，然后对我伸出手，泪痕斑斑的脸上露出感激的微笑，与马尔福先生那么相似的笑容，她轻声说："谢谢你…"

她探询地看着我。

我握着她的手，然后擦了擦不知什么时候流出的眼泪，对她说："我叫朵拉。"

她用右手摩挲着左手无名指上的银戒，看了看橱窗外，对面就是我的咖啡店，她轻声说："朵拉，我想去尝尝那份布朗尼。"

蓝色窗帘依旧随着风轻轻拂动，我在远处的柜台旁看着她，如同以往的每个星期三下午看马尔福先生那样。她坐在马尔福先生通常坐的位置上，一口一口地吃着那份甜腻的布朗尼。她左手无名指上的银戒闪闪发亮。

那份布朗尼一直在等的人终于来了。


End file.
